


Three Little Words

by haleyross



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I Love You, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: Lucifer still hasn't said those three little words. While up worrying about it, Chloe finds out that Lucifer sometimes talks in his sleep.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 319





	Three Little Words

\----

They were just three words, three little words. By themselves, they meant nothing. But strung together, they meant the world. They were comfort and hope.

_Hope._

Chloe had found herself doing a lot of hoping these past few days. Hoping that things would continue to be this calm. Hoping that Lucifer had finally stopped running away from her, despite his newly rejuvenated invulnerability.

Hoping that this try at something wouldn’t be interrupted by celestial fights, eloping with strippers, or soon to be dead flight attendants.

And so far, so good.

It had been one wonderful month since Lucifer returned from Hell. Since God stopped him and his brothers from tearing apart the precinct. Since she found herself spending her weekends in his bed, exploring _everything_ he had to offer.

She had opened himself up to him in many ways. Yet, there was still that one door that was closed.

He couldn’t lie, right? So why hadn’t he said it?

Logically, it made sense. It made sense that a man who had spent an eternity shunned and vilified, stuck in a place that was _literal_ Hell, might not be able to accept those words.

Might not be able to say them.

Emotionally, however, she was struggling. Each day that passes only digs deeper the blade of doubt. It had its teeth into her, and despite her knowing how Lucifer felt, she didn’t _know_ how he felt.

Why hadn’t he said it? What did that mea-

She shifts in bed, and he stirs. She pauses and turns her head back to him. He lays behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. The thick, black comforter keeps them warm, but beneath the sheets, they are both naked.

There is little between them.

Except for those words.

Those three little words.

He shifts, getting more comfortable, and wraps his foot around her legs.

He smacks his lips as he tucks his head back into the space between the nape of her neck and his pillow. She can feel his breath beat against her skin, warm and rhythmic.

She shouldn’t be awake this late. Usually, their antics had her worn out and sleeping peacefully all through the night. The subtle shift of his movement is what woke her, but it is the ache of worry that keeps her up.

Why hadn’t he said it?

She sets her head back down before closing her eyes, shifting her hips slightly. He responds by adjusting himself again, pulling himself closer to her.

He exhales a half-grunt, a sleepy grumble meant to indicate his displeasure with her constant movement.

Then, silence.

She sighs.

What if he didn’t feel the same way sh-

“I love you,” he mumbles, and she pauses.

Her eyes widen, and her head flips behind her. She sits up, and he stirs, his eyes opening with fear written all over them.

“What?” she asks.

He looks around, his eyes trying to find the source of danger. When he is met with a still penthouse, he turns his eyes back to her.

He stares at her with tired eyes.

“What?” he asks, the haze of sleep audible in his voice.

“What did you just say?” she asks.

“I … I didn’t say anything,” he says, pure confusion behind his eyes.

She stares at him, shocked. He groans before pulling his arm around her and pulling them back down into a spooning position.

“Go back to sleep,” he huffs, pulling his body closer to hers again.

She lets her head hit the pillow, her eyes still wide in shock. He tucks his head back beneath her neck. Had she heard that? Or had she only imagined she had heard it?

No, she heard that, right?

That was real _, right_?

He said _I love you._

There is _no_ other way to interpret that.

She blinks, letting those words settle into her mind. Letting them pry loose the doubt and fear until there is nothing left but the overwhelming relief of love requited.

Had he been saying it in his sleep this entire time? She tears up, a small smile on her face. She pulls his hand up to her mouth and kisses it. He is too far into sleep to grumble in response.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

She pulls his arm back down to its position around her waist. She backs into his body, getting as close to him as she can. Then she closes her eyes. The smile on her face slowly falls, and she drifts off into an undisturbed sleep.

There they lay, nude beneath thick black comforters.

Nothing between them.


End file.
